


Binder

by portal1982



Series: Bipper [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portal1982/pseuds/portal1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Bill's REALLY gone off bounds. Seriously,jumping between shows?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mabill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577194) by [portal1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portal1982/pseuds/portal1982). 



Sylvia was fighting Binder for Journal 4  
"Get out of my partner's body,you evil triangle!"Sylvia said.  
"NEVER!!!"Binder said.  
She threw him off the cliff  
Bill flew out,Wander flew in at the sight of it and Bill turned off the dreamscape  
3 bright flashes of light bursted in front of them  
With the third flash appeared a round portal,rippling at the edges  
Wander's Journal 4 flew in.  
"It's fine,Syl.It's fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Binder is Bill+Wander  
> Bill-ll=Bi  
> Wander-Wa=nder  
> Bi+nder=Binder


End file.
